


Need

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kissemdanno, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve needs to be sure...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.

_”Danny! Danny, wake up!” he shouted, shaking Danny’s shoulders. If only Danny would open his eyes. Everything would be okay if Danny would just open his eyes. But he didn’t._

 _With a strangled gasp, Steve pulled Danny’s limp body into his arms and began to rock._

Steve shot up straight in bed, gasping for breath. He reached out blindly next to him, patting his hand along the mattress, searching for Danny’s warm, comforting presence. Danny had to be there. The dream couldn’t be true. There was no bomb, no shrapnel. He was almost sure of it.

“Babe?” Danny asked groggily when Steve finally found him, landing a hand in the middle of his chest. Danny reached up and covered Steve’s hand with his own. “What is it?”

Steve didn’t answer. He was still trapped in his dream where Danny was gone, bleeding out in his arms. The logical part of him knew that it wasn’t real, that Danny was right there next to him but the relief he felt at Danny’s touch and voice wasn’t enough. He needed more. He needed to be closer, to touch and taste. He just needed.

“Steve?” Danny asked, concerned.

Danny tried to sit up but Steve pushed him back down against the bed and climbed over him, seeking Danny’s lips. His aim was off in the dark and his lips found Danny’s rough, stubble covered jaw instead. But that was good. That was real.

Steve pressed kisses down Danny’s jaw until he finally found his mouth. Once there he desperately captured Danny’s lips with his own in a frantic kiss, rough and full of teeth. The sharp bite of teeth was good. It grounded him, pushing the dream farther away and as it faded in the face of Danny’s very real, very alive, presence he began to relax, slowing the kiss to a lazy caress.

Eventually his mind cleared and Steve sunk down onto the bed next to Danny. He burrowed his head against Danny’s shoulder, nuzzling against his neck. Steve took a deep breath, comforted by the heady scent of too many hair products. He wasn’t quite sure when the lingering scent of hair gel had come to mean home to him but it had, and he wouldn’t change it for the world.

“You okay there?” Danny asked patting his arm.

“I am now,” Steve said, pressing one last kiss to Danny’s neck before closing his eyes.


End file.
